PBA 039
6:22:05 PM Valerian: All right! 6:22:22 PM Valerian: Let's get this thing started. We'll fastforward not just to breakfast, but past it, all the way to lunch. 6:22:37 PM Valerian: AND BEYOND. 6:23:00 PM Valerian: It's the afternoon after the group returned from the Highly Questionable Amusement Park, in fact. 6:23:48 PM Valerian: Tarak made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, tomatoes provided by the local dryad, who has been spoiling you all about with fresh fruit since you rescued Nation. 6:24:38 PM Valerian: And Jhett and Kestrel turned up long enough to make tarts for dessert, but then headed back into their office for more work on the steering mechanisms for the ship. 6:24:50 PM Valerian: Now it's around 2 p.m., and you can have more dessert if you want. 6:27:52 PM Nilani: Nilani is sitting in the galley with yet another book. This one seems to be about carnivorous plants. 6:30:13 PM Canto: Canto wanders into the galley. He's got a pencil and a leatherbound journal. 6:30:15 PM Valerian: Talas shows up, wearing a cute little orange sweaterdress and a headful of leaves and vines. Her hair's pretty green. 6:31:17 PM Nilani: Nilani shuts her book and waves at the two as they enter. "Hey guys." 6:31:35 PM Iskandar: What are you reading? 6:31:41 PM Valerian: Talas: Hi! 6:34:36 PM Nilani: "Marta's Compendium of Plants You Should Avoid If You Value Your Life". Most of them seem a bit more annoying than threatening. 6:35:10 PM Nilani: One of them just eats your hair. 6:35:41 PM Valerian: Talas: Oh dear. I don't think we have any of those. 6:36:04 PM Valerian: Talas: I don't think they'd be very helpful. Although I *do* want a greater variety of plant life..... 6:36:26 PM Wynn: Wynn comes in, setting her mace and shield in the rack, then disappears again. 6:38:28 PM Valerian: She almost runs into Grayson, who waves at her on the way in, and picks up a tart. 6:38:36 PM Valerian: Talas: Hm, I'll talk to Nate about it. 6:38:40 PM Iskandar: Including carnivorous? 6:38:54 PM Valerian: Talas: Well, I don't want to *discriminate.* 6:39:02 PM Wynn: Wynn returns shortly, holding a piece of her armor and a rag, and sits down. 6:39:08 PM Wynn: Afternoon, everyone. 6:39:29 PM Nilani: Hi, Wynn. ^_^ 6:40:30 PM Valerian: Talas wavewavewaves at Wynn. 6:40:38 PM Valerian: Grayson: Hey. 6:41:02 PM Wynn: Wynn starts scrubbing on the bit of her armor she brought. "Did I miss anything interesting?" 6:41:46 PM Valerian: Grayson: Not that I can think of. Been pretty quiet around here mostly. 6:42:02 PM Valerian: Talas: I just wanted to know if you needed anything else. 6:43:29 PM Wynn: No, I don't think so. Thank you. 6:44:06 PM Valerian: Talas: No other fruit? Vegetables? Animals? 6:44:18 PM Valerian: Talas: I have another rhino. 6:44:57 PM Wynn: I can't speak for the others, but I have simple tastes. 6:45:26 PM Valerian: Grayson: What would we want a rhino for? 6:45:37 PM Nilani: Cavalry? 6:45:38 PM Valerian: Talas: They seemed impressed by the last one! 6:46:19 PM Wynn: ....both of them could have killed me. 6:46:26 PM Iskandar: So what's this about a Rhino? 6:46:53 PM Valerian: Talas: Well you weren't being very nice! 6:47:45 PM Wynn: I did nothing to anger you. It was the evil dragon goddess who... dis-whatevered Nation. 6:48:26 PM Valerian: Talas: It was *ages* ago. Anyway. If you don't need anything else I'm going back to the forest. 6:48:52 PM Wynn: Thank you, Talas. And thank you for allowing us the space in your forest. 6:49:19 PM Valerian: Talas: Fertilizer is always welcome! 6:49:31 PM Valerian: She beams and walks out, dribbling little orange flowers behind her. 6:49:35 PM Wynn: Wynn pauses her scrubbing momentarily, then returns to it. 6:51:14 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... why would we *want* a rhino. 6:51:32 PM Wynn: She probably just didn't realize that we don't eat *all* animals. 6:51:53 PM Iskandar: Hmm. I think she just called us fertilizer. Or at least our dead bodies. 6:52:07 PM Wynn: Indeed she did. 6:52:14 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at her armor. 6:52:18 PM Iskandar: Not sure how I feel about that. 6:52:27 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... yeah, me either, honestly. 6:52:27 PM Iskandar: ... that's usually the stinkeye you give me. 6:53:54 PM Wynn: I scuffed a piece pretty bad yesterday. It's not polishing out. 6:54:25 PM Valerian: Grayson: Wasn't there a crafter on board now? Tarak mentioned something about it. 6:54:34 PM Wynn: Yes. 6:57:09 PM Valerian: Allys sweeps in, regally. She's wearing another red dress with gold edging and a veil over her hair, also gold-edged. And a bit less jewelry today. She pauses to glare at Grayson, who smiles back politely. 6:57:23 PM Wynn: Good afternoon, Allys. 6:57:35 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Allys. 6:57:36 PM Valerian: Allys: Is it? 6:58:27 PM Wynn: ....Not in particular, I suppose. Though I wouldn't call it horrible either. 6:58:42 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Allys. "It's not a trick question. You don't have to be contrary all the time, you know." 6:59:17 PM Valerian: Allys narrows her eyes at Isk. "Maybe I enjoy it." 6:59:44 PM Iskandar: That would imply that you enjoy something. 7:00:34 PM Valerian: Allys: Maybe I do. 7:02:44 PM Iskandar: Interesting. 7:02:52 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and sets the armor and rag down and starts looking about for leftovers from lunch. 7:02:54 PM Valerian: She picks up a tart and nibbles it, in a dignified fashion. 7:03:10 PM Iskandar: You should try enjoying things that are less annoying to others. 7:04:47 PM Valerian: Allys: Who says I don't. 7:05:08 PM Wynn: Wynn sits and starts eating. "Have you made any progress on your research, Allys?" 7:06:10 PM Valerian: Allys: No. The library doesn't seem to have anything else on the issue. 7:06:16 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... me, I assume. 7:06:20 PM Wynn: ....that's too bad. 7:06:35 PM Wynn: Oh, I meant for Tarak. 7:06:42 PM Wynn: ....the other one. 7:07:03 PM Valerian: Allys: ... he didn't tell you? 7:07:26 PM Wynn: Tell who what? 7:08:02 PM Valerian: Allys: Tell you. ... and I don't think I'm going to, either. He's going to be angry as it is. 7:08:14 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:08:17 PM Valerian: Grayson just watches her. 7:08:33 PM Valerian: Allys: He doesn't especially like that I talk to you at all. 7:08:39 PM Wynn: ...why not? 7:09:47 PM Valerian: Allys: He *feels* I'm controlling. 7:10:29 PM Wynn: What does that have to do with talking to me? 7:11:16 PM Valerian: Allys: He thinks I want you. He is, of course, wrong. 7:11:46 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks up from his book, eyes flicking back and forth between Allys and Wynn, thoughtfully. 7:12:28 PM Wynn: Somehow I feel like I was just given a compliment and insulted. 7:14:54 PM Wynn: Why would he think that anyway? 7:14:58 PM Valerian: Allys: I don't want an apprentice. 7:15:19 PM Valerian: Allys shrugs. "I'm not in the habit of speculating about what goes through Tarak's head. Particularly not now." 7:15:31 PM Valerian: Grayson eyes her skeptically. 7:15:49 PM Wynn: Well, no offense intended, but I'd prefer a mentor that still follows the Saint anyway. 7:16:45 PM Valerian: Allys: Indeed. 7:18:12 PM Wynn: Of course I think there are plenty of things I could learn from you, but pacifism isn't one of them. 7:18:30 PM Valerian: Allys: No. Few are willing to make that sort of sacrifice. 7:21:40 PM Valerian: Ven strides in and flings herself into a chair. She's wearing a cute little white sundress with spaghetti straps and lacy-looking eyelets on the border. And also pink combat boots. 7:21:49 PM Valerian: She starts picking at her fingernails with a knife. 7:22:37 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at her as she enters. 7:22:46 PM Valerian: Ven nods to Isk. "Cap." Then she nods to everyone else. "Minions." 7:22:56 PM Iskandar: Ven. 7:23:37 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls at her. 7:24:52 PM Valerian: Ven grins widely at Wynn. 7:25:07 PM Valerian: Allys rolls her eyes and finishes her tart. 7:25:32 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... what happened to your eye? 7:25:34 PM Valerian: Ven: Ate it. 7:27:43 PM Iskandar: There was always some debate on whether or not Ven is really missing an eye under that patch. 7:29:24 PM Valerian: Ven: Tell you. Wouldn't tell them. 7:29:33 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... you're trying way too hard. 7:29:51 PM Valerian: Ven: What's it to you? 7:31:09 PM Valerian: Grayson: ... nothing, I guess. 7:31:18 PM Valerian: Ven: Damn straight. 7:31:45 PM Wynn: New look for you. 7:33:08 PM Valerian: Ven: Yeah, well. Not a highwayman anymore, am I? There's just about as many famous pirate women as men. 7:33:18 PM Wynn: We are *not* pirates. 7:33:35 PM Valerian: Ven gestures at Wynn with her dagger. "*You* ain't a pirate." 7:33:52 PM Wynn: And *you* won't be doing any pirating while you're here. 7:34:07 PM Valerian: Ven: What, you got a better word for a highwayman in a ship? 7:34:42 PM Wynn: Yeah. Reformed. 7:35:04 PM Valerian: Ven: Ain't reformed. 7:35:14 PM Wynn: You are while you're here. 7:35:22 PM Valerian: Ven: Am not. 7:35:46 PM Valerian: Allys rolls her eyes and leaves! 7:36:09 PM Wynn: Then perhaps I *will* ask Nation to set up a prison cell. 7:36:33 PM Valerian: Ven: Go ahead an' try, princess. 7:37:10 PM Iskandar: As I recall, the rules are you don't harm or steal from crewmates. I don't know what authority you have beyond that, Wynn. Ven can call herself whatever she wants. 7:37:16 PM Wynn: I won't do anything to you until you do something. 7:37:45 PM Wynn: I don't care what she calls herself. But I *do* care if she does something that harms others. 7:37:47 PM Valerian: Ven: I won't do anything 'til *you* do something! 7:38:56 PM Valerian: She glowers at Wynn. 7:39:13 PM Valerian: Grayson: I don't see why anybody has to do anything to *anybody*. Calm down, wouldja? 7:40:20 PM Wynn: I'm plenty calm. 7:41:00 PM Valerian: Ven: Don't you be tellin' me what I am an' what I'm not. 7:41:37 PM Wynn: You can call yourself whatever you want. You just can't act on it without repercussions. That's all I have to say about it. 7:42:35 PM Valerian: Ven growls. "Arse." 7:44:46 PM Wynn: Wynn ignores her. 7:45:24 PM | Edited 7:45:34 PM Valerian: Tarak peeks in the door. "Somebody say my name?" 7:45:53 PM Wynn: Afternoon, Tarak. 7:46:04 PM Iskandar: Tarak. 7:46:35 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at Tarak. 7:47:06 PM Valerian: Grayson rolls his eyes. 7:47:12 PM Valerian: Roll Notice! 7:47:55 PM | Edited 7:48:06 PM Wynn: (nat 1 for 2. :P Wynn is good at ignoring things.) 7:48:20 PM Iskandar: ((15.)) 7:48:43 PM Nilani: ((25)) 7:51:15 PM Nilani: Nilani looks concernedly at Tarak. "Are you okay?" 7:51:46 PM Valerian: Tarak: What, me? Sure, I'm fine. 7:52:07 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Tarak. "I'd hate to see what you look like when you're awful." 7:52:22 PM Valerian: Tarak: Shows what you know,I'm always awful. 7:52:40 PM Valerian: Grayson shakes his head, mutters something about training and heads out. 7:52:43 PM Nilani: ((SM: 14)) 7:54:18 PM Wynn: Been training? Must have missed you. 7:54:56 PM Valerian: Tarak: Hung over. 7:55:07 PM Valerian: Tarak: Nothing new. 7:55:16 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. Really she hasn't stopped. 7:55:38 PM Valerian: He puts a pot of coffee on the stove. 7:55:59 PM Wynn: Wynn gets up and cleans her dishes. 7:56:02 PM Valerian: Ven: ... yeah, whatever. 7:58:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari stumbles in blearily with a half-empty mug of coffee. 7:59:38 PM Valerian: Tarak: You too, huh? 8:00:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...murm. 8:00:52 PM Valerian: Ven: Fun night? 8:00:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...dinosaur. 8:02:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari drains the rest of his coffee, then stares angrily at the empty mug. 8:02:34 PM Wynn: Been working all night? 8:02:38 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Mmhmm. 8:02:39 PM Valerian: Ven: Yer cute. Who's a dinosaur? 8:02:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nobody. Mekkin' a dinosaur. 8:03:09 PM Valerian: Ven: ... like an undead one? 8:03:09 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 8:03:24 PM Valerian: Tarak: Not sure that'd be a good idea. 8:03:55 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari stares like Ven grew a second head, which started speaking Ettin. 8:03:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...undead? Ew. No. 8:04:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Golem. 8:05:08 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari ruffles in his pockets and pulls out half-a-dozen crumpled schematics of a robot dinosaur. It looks somewhat like a velociraptor. 8:05:51 PM Valerian: Ven gets a gleam in her one good eye. 8:05:55 PM Wynn: If you think that's going to get you out of some self-defense training, you might be wrong. 8:06:00 PM Valerian: Ven: Can ya ride on it? 8:06:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Prob'ly. 8:06:08 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes over at them. "That thing has a startling quantity of claws." 8:06:17 PM Nilani: And teeth. 8:06:41 PM Valerian: Ven: I want one. 8:06:43 PM Aziz al-Awlari: F'ya wanna see it, I'm about... oh... halfway done. Sorta. 8:07:52 PM Valerian: Ven: Arr. 8:08:12 PM Wynn: When you've got a minute, some of my armor got scuffed pretty bad when I kicked it across the ground yesterday. I was hoping you might be able to take a look at it. 8:08:41 PM Iskandar: Why'd you kick your armor across the ground? 8:09:07 PM Wynn: It was all piled up and I thought it was going to be possessed, so I scattered it. Didn't need to, turns out. 8:09:25 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...yeah, I can take a break from dinosaur. Keep my mind sharp. 8:09:32 PM Iskandar: Possessed armor? 8:09:37 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Want me to put anything special on it? Enchantments? Spikes? 8:09:43 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Embroidery? 8:09:49 PM Wynn: No. 8:09:59 PM Valerian: Grayson: That had to be annoying. 8:10:23 PM Valerian: He peeks back in from the hallway, and then retrieves his mug of tea. 8:10:45 PM Valerian: Grayson: Be in the library if I'm needed for anything. 8:11:16 PM Valerian: He wanders off again, Tarak watching him as he goes, shaking his head. 8:11:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Repairs are quick. You sure? I can do permanent versions of the spells I used the other night. 8:11:35 PM Valerian: Ven eyes Wynn. "What're you coverin' up?" 8:11:50 PM Wynn: Covering up? 8:12:00 PM Wynn: And no. Not right now, anyway. 8:12:09 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Mrr. Heavens forbid I get a challenge. 8:12:11 PM Valerian: Ven: Under the armor. Afraid to get hit? 8:12:22 PM Valerian: Tarak: Well, what kinda challenge you want? 8:12:34 PM Wynn: I am not *afraid* of anything. 8:12:48 PM Valerian: Ven grins. 8:15:56 PM Aziz al-Awlari: A challenge to construct, or craft, or design. Something that challenges my artistic ability or my ability to engineer a solution. I want to build a thing that solves a problem. 8:16:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I want to be useful, basically. 8:16:22 PM Wynn: I am not particularly nimble, Ven. 8:16:35 PM Valerian: Tarak: Clothes? 8:16:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Clothes I can do. Who for? 8:17:08 PM Valerian: Tarak: Bellami. 8:17:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...who? 8:17:37 PM Valerian: Tarak: ... not sure I can answer that. 8:18:27 PM Wynn: Mother Bellami. You met her the other night when you were carrying all those axes. 8:18:43 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I probably did. Caffeine is a hell of a drug. 8:19:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: If you'd be willing to reacquaint me with her, namely when I have some measuring implements, I would be glad to make her any outfit she desires. 8:20:02 PM Valerian: Tarak: Yer not gonna need a lotta cloth. 8:20:08 PM Valerian: He takes a sip of his coffee. 8:20:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...is she only a few feet tall? 8:21:07 PM Wynn: Do you remember having an argument about birth control a while back? 8:21:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Yes! Yes actually, I... oh. 8:21:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Oh. Her. 8:22:27 PM Valerian: Tarak: I see you've met. Yeah, best not to bring that particular subject up. 8:23:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...well, there's no helping some of your clientele. I can't say I've not made outfits for courtesans before. 8:24:12 PM Wynn: I'm sorry I can't help you more, Aziz. I have simple tastes and follow a simple path. Fancy clothes are not exactly conducive to the Saint's message. 8:25:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: We can have that argument at a later date... there are arguments to be made for the value of a good dress. Even a simple one. 8:25:46 PM Wynn: Dresses are not practical. 8:25:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: But this is a digression. Has Mother Bellami given you any sort of idea as to her outfit? 8:26:01 PM Valerian: Tarak: Depends on what you're wearin' 'em for. 8:26:36 PM Valerian: Tarak: Yeah. Skimpy, see through, with long flowy skirts. ... blue's her favorite color, but she likes green, too. 8:27:15 PM Wynn: You've progressed to favorite colors, I see. 8:27:45 PM Valerian: Tarak: Shimmery or shiny or sparkly, but it can't look cheap. Can't have long arms either, those bracelets are important to 'er and can't get covered up. 8:28:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: A short top with low-riding shoulders and no sleeves, and layers of gauzy skirts that flow well without impeding movement. 8:28:49 PM Valerian: Tarak: Yeah, she's started doing stuff that *doesn't* have anythin' to do with sex, finally. Though with her you never can tell. 8:29:03 PM Iskandar: ... like what? 8:29:50 PM Valerian: Tarak: Well, I draw her sometimes while she studies. And I don't seem to be gettin' on her nerves as much as I was, so there's that. 8:30:16 PM Wynn: You draw? That must be the notebook she mentioned last time we spoke. 8:30:18 PM Valerian: Tarak: And, you know... fancy. I don't know, never been one for clothes much. 8:30:46 PM Valerian: Tarak: Helps me remember things. 8:31:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I understand what you're trying to suggest. Ornate, elegant. 8:31:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Opulent. 8:32:06 PM Valerian: Tarak: Yeah. And practically transparent, I gather. Least that's what the dress she was wearin' when she got here was. Nothing constricting, though, she's a wizard. 8:32:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Of course. 8:32:43 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Does she still have said dress? It would help to have something to work with. 8:35:06 PM Valerian: Tarak: Yeah. I can get it if you want. 8:36:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Perhaps I should have a conversation or two with the good Mother. Just so I know what she is looking for. 8:37:51 PM Valerian: Tarak: ... you could try. She's kinda... 8:38:04 PM Valerian: Tarak: Well, she's had runins with a few people. 8:38:46 PM Iskandar: Bloody ones? 8:39:45 PM Valerian: Tarak: No, just... she's just a *tad* prideful, is all. 8:40:22 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Did I... miss something? I don't recall her being so openly hostile. 8:40:46 PM Wynn: Not intentionally. Things like that just happen when you have people with opposing beliefs. 8:42:27 PM Valerian: Tarak: She's not hostile. She feels like everybody *else* is hostile. 8:42:55 PM Valerian: Tarak: And that's what happens when you rule a city and then you're nobody, I guess. 8:43:47 PM Iskandar: That's the problem with outside validation. 8:44:17 PM Valerian: Ven grins. "That's what you got me for, cap." 8:44:44 PM Wynn: Yes, because it's much better to be oblivious to your faults because you just assume you're awesome. 8:44:51 PM Aziz al-Awlari: brb 8:45:15 PM Iskandar: I assume nothing. 8:46:26 PM Valerian: Ven: What faults? 8:47:10 PM Iskandar: Oh, you know, the arrogance, the vanity, that sort of thing. 8:47:58 PM Valerian: Ven: Those're *faults*? 8:48:23 PM Wynn: Generally looked down on. 8:49:15 PM Valerian: Ven: Huh. 8:50:15 PM Valerian: Tarak: ... her beliefs make sense where she's from. Here, uh... less so. She's trying to work it out in her head, but, well, I'm not too sure it'll happen. 8:51:00 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 8:52:20 PM Valerian: Tarak: Doin' my best. 8:54:31 PM Iskandar: Iskandar continues writing in his book. "I need a synonym for 'quivering'." 8:54:47 PM Valerian: Tarak: Wiggling. Trembling? 8:54:58 PM Valerian: Ven: Shaking? 8:55:03 PM Iskandar: Already used trembling. 8:55:39 PM Valerian: Ven: Shivering? 8:55:42 PM Valerian: Tarak: What's the context? 8:55:47 PM Iskandar: Sex. 8:55:55 PM Iskandar: Shivering is good. 8:56:00 PM Iskandar: Thanks. 8:56:39 PM Valerian: Tarak: You keep a diary of smut, huh? I usually just draw mine. 8:58:01 PM Iskandar: Not a diary. I'm writing a novel. 8:58:18 PM Wynn: About sex? 8:58:30 PM Valerian: Ven: Anybody in it from here? 8:58:34 PM Iskandar: There is sex in it, yes. 8:59:10 PM Valerian: Tarak: Just don't put Wynn in it. 8:59:37 PM Wynn: ....so many questions. 9:00:35 PM Iskandar: Fictional, don't worry. I'm only drawing inspiration from some of our exploits for story ideas. 9:01:08 PM Valerian: Tarak: Not sure I could stop 'er from killin' you. 9:01:17 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 9:01:39 PM Valerian: So does Tarak. He also sets his mug down. "I'll go get that dress." 9:02:01 PM Iskandar: Beware of vanity, Wynn. 9:02:28 PM Wynn: I'm not vain. Am I? 9:02:59 PM Iskandar: You beamed when Tarak suggested that you could kill me. 9:03:37 PM Wynn: No, I was grinning because of his assessment of my reaction. 9:03:47 PM Iskandar: If you say so. 9:04:02 PM Wynn: Besides, you're squishy. I probably could. 9:04:40 PM | Edited 9:04:48 PM Iskandar: Maybe, maybe not. So could a wheat thresher. 9:05:19 PM Valerian: Ven: I'd kick his ass! What's a wheat thresher? 9:05:43 PM | Edited 9:05:54 PM Iskandar: A big machine they use in Solitaire to harvest wheat. 9:05:54 PM Valerian: Ven: Oh. 9:09:36 PM Iskandar: Iskandar stands and goes over to pour himself some coffee. He pages through his book as he walks over. 9:10:33 PM Valerian: Ven: You gonna publish it someday, cap? 9:10:34 PM Iskandar: He goes to take a sip, then frowns at the cup, frowning, and setting it down. 9:10:41 PM Iskandar: Maybe. 9:10:55 PM Iskandar: He pulls out several clay pitchers from where all the pots and pans are stored. 9:11:08 PM Wynn: Problem? 9:11:19 PM Iskandar: Nope. 9:11:28 PM Valerian: Ven: Is it another assassination attempt? 9:11:44 PM Iskandar: Nah. 9:13:02 PM Iskandar: Iskandar grabs a bunch of fruit! 9:14:18 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs, stands, and heads for the door with her armor bit. "I'll be back in a moment." 9:14:38 PM Valerian: Ven eyes Iskandar with her one good eye! 9:15:12 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs, and opens the liquor cabinet, opening a bottle of champagne and pouring it into a large pot. 9:15:54 PM Wynn: Wynn returns shortly with a book, sits down and starts reading. 9:16:45 PM Valerian: Tarak returns, but only long enough to deposit an armful of pale blue gauze in Aziz's arms. Then he makes an excuse about a headache and departs. 9:19:27 PM Iskandar: Isk sets the pot on a heating unit and turns it on! 9:20:29 PM Valerian: Ven: What's it gonna be? 9:20:47 PM Iskandar: Punch. 9:21:09 PM Iskandar: I looked at the coffee and realized I wanted to be drinking punch. So. 9:22:51 PM Valerian: Ven: I'm in, if you'll share. 9:23:21 PM Iskandar: Oh, sure. I always make massive quantities. Most of the recipes I know are dragon-sized. 9:24:39 PM Valerian: Ven: Pirate drinkin' party! 9:24:57 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 9:26:03 PM Iskandar: It's not alcoholic, Ven. 9:26:34 PM Wynn: Didn't you just empty a bottle of alcohol into the pot? 9:27:05 PM Nilani: Cooking something burns off the alcohol. 9:28:02 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods at Nilani. 9:28:18 PM Valerian: Ven: Aww. 9:29:07 PM Nilani: You can always pour some into your own cup if you actually *want* to be drunk, I guess. 9:30:57 PM Valerian: Ven: Drinkin' alone's no fun. 9:32:13 PM Wynn: Drinking is-- 9:32:22 PM Wynn: Wynn stops short, shakes her head, and returns to her book. 9:32:54 PM Valerian: Ven: Fun. 9:34:10 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at her. "Dangerous." 9:35:53 PM Valerian: Ven: Cap's got my back. 9:36:39 PM Iskandar: Yes, I won't let you get too self destructive. 9:37:47 PM Valerian: Ven: Or other-people-destructive. 9:38:42 PM Iskandar: That too. 9:39:53 PM Wynn: I have seen too much of both.